Nak
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Nak, dengarkan aku sekali ini saja. Aku ingin berbicara. Nak, tetaplah tersenyum./SasuSakuSara/AU/lilbit Islamic Content/Complete
_Nak,_

 _Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja._

 _Ijinkan aku untuk berbicara._

 _._

.

 **Nak©shinkane von einzbern**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **15 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **i.**_

 _ **Ibu**_

 _Nak, tolong sekali ini. Hanya kali ini saja._

 _Dengarkan aku dengan sangat. Dengarkan, Nak._

 _Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Anakku._

 _._

 _Nak, kau tumbuh semakin cepat. Kau semakin dewasa._

 _Ibumu ini pun sama sepertimu._

 _Usia bertambah. Tua dan renta._

 _Pandangan memburam, ingatan perlahan menghilang._

 _._

 _Nak, waktu kita sudah banyak berkurang._

 _Kau semakin sering bersama teman-temanmu._

 _Menghabiskan waktu di luar sana._

 _Tersenyum, tertawa, bahagia._

 _Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu, Nak._

 _Namun jauh di dalam sana._

 _Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku._

 _Aku merindukan masa-masa kebersamaan kita._

 _._

 _Aku rindu sikap manjamu._

 _Aku rindu marahmu._

 _Aku rindu segala ekspresi wajahmu, yang tak pernah ingin kulupa._

 _Aku ingin selalu mengingatnya, Anakku._

 _._

 _Nak, aku tak pernah menyesal melahirkanmu._

 _Aku bahagia memilikimu._

 _Namun terkadang aku bertanya, apa kau pun bahagia memilikiku?_

 _Apa kau bersyukur memilikiku sebagai ibumu?_

 _Ibumu yang tak sempurna ini._

 _._

 _Hei, Nak!_

 _Berapa lama lagi akan menemanimu?_

 _Berapa lama lagi kau akan menemaniku?_

 _Tak peduli berapa lama itu, dengarkan aku._

 _Ingatlah selalu yang kukatakan padamu ini._

 _._

 _Jagalah shalatmu. Shalat wajibmu. Lima waktu._

 _Jangan kau lupa itu, Nak._

 _Teruslah belajar. Menuntut ilmu._

 _Itupun wajib hukumnya._

 _Ingatlah selalu orang-orang yang kekurangan disekitarmu._

 _Ingatlah ada hak mereka dalam setiap rejeki yang kau dapatkan._

 _Ingatlah selalu, Nak._

 _Jangan lupa bersyukur. Apapun itu. Baik dan buruk. Syukurilah._

 _Ingatlah selalu: 'Allah tak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan umat-Nya.'_

 _Dan terakhir, selalu ingat Allah dimanapun dirimu berada. Cintailah Dia._

 _Lakukan apa yang menjadi perintah-Nya dan jauhi segala larangan-Nya._

 _Jadilah hamba yang selalu dekat dengan-Nya._

 _Juga, cintailah Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam._

 _._

 _Nak, kita pasti akan berpisah. Itu pasti._

 _Jikalau kelak kita berpisah, janganlah tangisi aku._

 _Aku … ibumu ini tak ingin melihat airmatamu._

 _Aku ingin melihat senyummu._

 _Aku ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu._

 _Karena semua itu sudah cukup untukku._

 _Untuk membuat ibumu yang sudah tua renta ini bahagia._

 _…_

Sakura duduk memandangi langit senja yang indah. Duduk di pelataran rumahnya. Menunggu suami dan anaknya pulang, sebelum akhirnya langit menggelap dan ia harus kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

…

 _ **ii.**_

 _ **Ayah**_

 _Nak, dengarkan aku untuk sekali ini saja._

 _Ayahmu ini ingin berbicara padamu._

 _._

 _Nak, apa yang ingin kusampaikan mungkin tak sebanyak ibumu._

 _Aku tak pandai merangkai kata._

 _Namun di segala keterbatasanku, kau mau mendengarkanku, kan, Anakku?_

 _._

 _Aku bahagia memilikimu sebagai anakku._

 _Segala kekuranganmu tak membuatku henti mengucapkan syukur atas kehadiranmu._

 _Karena kau anakku._

 _Seseorang yang paling kusayangi setelah ibumu._

 _._

 _Nak, mungkin aku bukanlah laki-laki yang pantas kau banggakan di depan teman-temanmu._

 _Aku hanyalah seorang tua yang tak lagi gagah._

 _Penglihatanku mulai berkurang. Ingatanku pun perlahan memudar._

 _Namun percayalah, Nak._

 _Aku tak pernah melupakanmu._

 _Aku selalu mengingatmu dalam doaku._

 _Agar Allah selalu melindungimu. Agar Dia senantiasa memberikan hidayah-Nya padamu._

 _._

 _Nak, kita akan berpisah suatu saat nanti._

 _Tapi tolong, ingatlah ini._

 _Ingat apa yang akan kukatakan ini padamu._

 _._

 _Jangan lupakan shalat._

 _Ingatlah Allah selalu dalam setiap langkahmu. Maka Dia akan mengingatmu._

 _Dan tolong … aku benar-benar meminta tolong padamu._

 _Tutuplah auratmu. Perbanyaklah ibadahmu._

 _Karena dirimulah, Nak, sebab ayah masuk surga atau neraka._

 _Jadi, tolonglah ayahmu ini, Nak._

 _Tolong. Tolong. Tolong._

 _Aku memohon padamu._

 _Karena aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu._

 _Di sini. Di surga yang telah Allah ciptakan._

 _…_

Sasuke datang dengan wajah lelah. Ia langsung mencari istrinya. Karena tak biasanya sang istri tak menyambutnya. Dan ketika menemukannya, rasa lelahnya hilang. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sang istri tengah membaca Alqur'an. Lantunan suaranya yang indah menggetarkan hatinya. Ia mendekati sang istri yang kini menyadari kehadirannya.

Bidadarinya itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sholat?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa melunturkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku akan mandi, mengambil air wudhu, dan kita mengaji bersama sambil menunggu Sarada pulang," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

…

 _Nak, jika kelak kita berpisah._

 _Tetaplah ingat._

 _Ayahmu. Ibumu._

 _Kami berdua akan selalu ada dihatimu._

 _…_

Sarada langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah melepas alas kaki yang dipakainya. Gadis berusia 25 tahun itu hendak langsung menuju kamarnya. Namun menyadari kedua orangtuanya tak menyambutnya, ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Pintu kayu yang tak terkunci itu setengah terbuka. Ayah dan ibunya duduk berdampingan sambil memegang Alqur'an. Ingin menyapa namun ragu. Ia pun berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya, Sarada terdiam. Sesuatu seakan memukul telak dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan kaku. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya tak memberi respon, ia berlari kembali menuju kamar mereka.

Tangannya menyentuh kedua orangtuanya. Dan kaku.

Airmatanya tak terbendung ketika kedua tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai akibat sentuhannya. Ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa nafasnya, jiwanya, hidupnya, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

…

 _Anakku,_

 _Tersenyumlah selalu meski dunia kejam padamu._

 _Meski orang-orang membencimu._

 _Karena kami di sini, akan selalu mencintaimu._

 _Karena Allah akan selalu bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **end - 781 words**

* * *

Dan saya nangis pas bikin ini :'( inget orangtua... :'(

Cuma mau bilang, untuk diri saya sendiri juga, selama masih ada kesempatan bisa bersama dengan orangtua kita, bahagiakanlah mereka. Turuti apa yang mereka katakan. Karena apapun itu, orangtua selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

Udah ah itu aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
